


....Maybe It Means A Little To ME

by Crazyaniknowit



Series: I Don't Care But I Do [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, James sure did, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, again or is it?, blame twitter and tumblr, it happens again, lol, mutual understanding that it's all meaningless, one-sided Sheith even though Keith and James don't talk about it, they do the horizontal tango again, what did you think it was gonna be a one time thing?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: Because you can never just hook up once can you? It's gotta keep happening doesn't it? - James Griffin, (internal thoughts) 2K18





	....Maybe It Means A Little To ME

**Author's Note:**

> Am I already in way too deep? Yes. Yes I am. Am I gonna stop? No. No I am not. 
> 
> Look at you lovely readers jumping into my tiny little canoe with me! I love it! I just hope there's enough room, this ship is so small.

 

The last thing he expected was for it to happen again. 

He was quiet about the incident, mainly because he had a reputation to uphold. Who goes around bragging to people about shit like that anyway? Stupid people that's who. Not that there was anything  _wrong_ with a little disorderly conduct between cadets every now and again. But bragging that he'd fucked the guy who laid him out with one punch wasn't exactly the best idea. He didn't want to give the spitfire any ideas about doing it again. Still, there was no denying that he spent half an hour sitting in that goddamn broom closet feeling sorry for himself when Keith Kogane left him there after he got what he needed. He must have gone over the encounter a thousand times in his head in the two months since it happened. Rationalizing  _how_ it could have happened. Why did Keith turn to  _him_ , specifically? 

He had come up blank, and even after admitting to himself that he wouldn't mind if it happened again, there was no logical reason it would. 

Or so he thought. 

Keith had been especially broody lately. He had noticed him in corners, arms crossed and a dark expression on his face. He almost never managed to look away before his gaze was met by dark eyes that glittered with an almost purple in the low light. The guy was like a fucking cat, sensing when you looked at him and reacting to everything seconds before anyone else did. Sometimes James wondered if he had some sort of superpower or if it was just good instincts. Though he also wondered if good instincts accounted for Keith turning his head to see lightning strike before the hair on his arms could even stand up from the static. It was  _freaky_. 

Today Keith had shown up in his peripherals far too often for comfort. It left James twitchy and nervous, wondering if the other boy was after something. Something good? He hoped at least. It was when he was entering the digits to his room's passcode that a hand plastered itself on the wall beside him. He jumped, and then scowled to match the one Keith wore. 

"What do  _you_ want?" he asked, rather bitterly because for  _fuck's sake!_  The last time this guy spoke to him was after a painfully awkward hookup in a broom closet that maybe-actually awakened some repressed feelings yet figuratively and literally fucked him over. How else was he supposed to feel? 

Keith turned his head, scowl notwithstanding, "You don't have a roommate, right?" 

James deadpanned, "Duh. None of us do. And-you...don't answer a question with a question! I asked you first." he opened his door, hackles rising when Keith followed him inside.  

Keith never answered the question, crossing his arms and taking in the stark tidiness of James' room. He turned his gaze back on him, the intensity of it made James fidget, nervous. For one he was hoping he was just here to talk or something. He knew what a positively devastating right hook he had from experience. He absently rubbed at his jaw at the memory. It was a year ago, but blunt force trauma tends to stick. 

Keith sighed and drew himself up, striding over and reaching a hand up to slowly curl his fingers into the lapels of James' uniform. It was a familiar gesture, in more ways than one, but the carefulness, the hesitance, made James a little less wary. "No confusion this time. This doesn't mean  _anything_." Keith said, and James felt his stomach swoop with a pang and a thrill when Keith tugged him in for a searing kiss. He swiped his tongue along the seam of James' lips until he parted them with a low breath. 

Keith was good at a lot of things. It was part of why James disliked him. He was the competition, the rival, the  _enemy_...so to speak. He should have assumed last time it was a given that he was a damned good kisser because why the hell not? And he  _was_ , he drew moan after moan from James as he maneuvered them over to the bed. Keith had him hard in seconds, probably because he knew what was coming next...oh, and the thigh rubbing insistently between his legs. That probably helped a bit. Keith pulled back with a gasp as his back hit the mattress, bouncing slightly and toeing his boots off. James loosened his belt and tugged his uniform over his head, shirt and all, before he crawled over Keith where he lay. 

Keith toyed with the fastening of his own belt, gaze downcast at James' collarbone. "We're clear?" he asked. 

James bit his lip, nodding even as his chest squeezed with a hollow pain he wasn't sure he wanted to explore. "Yeah." he said through a tight throat, clearing it and turning his head to thumb at the blanket. "Yeah, we're clear." 

Keith pushed him till he was sitting on his haunches so he could sit up and discard his own uniform, baring himself and making quick work of his pants in succession. James gulped, mouth going dry because really?  _Really?_  Keith Kogane. Smart, talented, powerful, gorgeous, and fucking.... _how_ did he accomplish all that? How did he do all that and  _also_ have a body that could put the best of them to shame? How did he not notice it last time? 

Probably because all he saw back then was that sliver of his ass...

Keith didn't seem to notice the affect he had against the other boy. He rolled onto his stomach and looked over his shoulder, "I figured you'd have supplies but I brought some anyway. In my jacket pocket." 

James snapped his gaze away...or tried. Because you couldn't exactly look away from  _that_. Did Keith even know what he looked like or did he assume James was just as impersonal about this as  _he_ seemed to be? He'd be wrong on that count but James didn't plan on telling him  _that_ anytime soon. He avoided digging through Keith's clothes and instead let his hand drift to the familiar place in his dresser and retrieve the little bottle and foil packet. 

Keith turned his head back, shifting in place and twitching when James planted a hand on his back while he nudged slim, pale legs aside. Keith parted them and raised his ass up, back bowed while he nestled his face in the sheets and gazed calculatingly over his shoulder. James slicked his fingers and Keith huffed a breath because he was a bit rough with him, pressing a finger in without preamble. He focused on studying his work instead of the soft curve of Keith's back, he slipped a second finger in, curling down to brush against his prostate and make him jolt. Keith bit his lip and rocked back onto the lazy thrust of James' fingers. 

It was  _hard_. Hard doing this and knowing Keith was only using this as a catalyst for a fantasy. He was just as good as a rubber phallus to this guy, it would seem. But he also seemed to prefer the real thing, or maybe he didn't and this was some sort of torture to get back at James? Rivals and all. James scowled at the thought, using his free hand to unbutton his jeans. He supposed it wouldn't do to dwell on the negatives, though. He would count his blessings and take small vengeances. After all, he was getting to fuck  _Keith Kogane_. And if Keith was letting him fuck him...James was going to make damn well sure he limped to class in the morning. 

Keith didn't seem to mind the half-assed preparation, he pressed his hips back when James nudged the head of his cock against him and pushed in. Keith parted for him a little  _too_ easily and he wondered if he had prepared for this more than was immediately apparent. In any case he didn't give him time to adjust to the stretch. He bent over him, one hand gripping his hip tight enough it was sure to leave bruises and the other pushing down on his shoulder. Keith let himself be pressed into the sheets, tugging the corner of the blanket between his teeth to muffle his cries because  _of course_  he was a loud lover. 

James kept a punishing pace, and if he slammed against him hard enough Keith occasionally whimpered.  _Fuck_. He wanted him to keep doing that. It made his careful grip on his own control slip and tumble away out of reach. It was  _great_. Not to mention the tight, wet heat of his ass, built as if meant to take this. He heaved a ragged breath while he slowed to grind into him and gather the reins again. He didn't want it over with  _too_ quickly. He didn't want Keith walking out that door just yet. He reached down wrap his hand around the base of Keith's cock and the other boy bucked against him, a sharp gasp leaving his lips when he squeezed, cutting off his impending orgasm. 

"Not yet." 

Keith huffed and tossed his head to throw sweat-dampened hair out of the way. James met his ice cold scowl not with his trademark smirk but a level glare. 

" _James_." Keith growled dangerously, and James stuck his tongue out at him. Childish, he knew, but he didn't care, Keith was behaving worse after all. He grasped those delectable hips again and rolled his own slowly, dragging his cock back and forth inside Keith till he was starting to writhe and heave ragged moans. He leaned over the other boy and nipped at his earlobe, meeting the hooded, violet gaze he received easily. Keith didn't object to the hand that slipped into his hair and yanked his head back, though he did draw in a sharp hiss through his teeth and screw his eyes shut. 

James kissed at his newly-exposed neck, teeth parting to drag over the skin but never biting because even now he was cautious enough to remember Keith might deck him for leaving marks. He trailed his way down and licked at Keith's shoulder, occupying himself with laving attention on his pearly skin to keep from coming too soon. Hell...he didn't even get  _close_ last time, funny how now when he needed it to last it was harder to hold back. Keith panted, reaching down to palm at himself and James hastily grabbed his wrist. " _No_."

"Who died and made  _you_ king?" Keith groused, rolling his eyes. "And what happened to no talking?" 

James tugged at his hair again and hissed in his ear, "If  _you_ get rules then  _I_ get them too. Fair exchange, Keith." he said, and while Keith's scowl went dark, he didn't argue. " _Mine_ is you. Don't. Touch. Yourself." he enunciated each latter word with a shallow thrust that made Keith's breath audibly catch. Keith growled again, and James faltered ever so slightly when his eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. He could swear humans didn't have canines  _that_ sharp, but James blinked and it was gone. 

"Fine." Keith rasped, " _Just_...just get it over with." 

James furrowed his brow at what he had seen even as he scoffed, resettling his weight on his hands. He continued his brisk pace so suddenly Keith bucked and whined, burying his face in the sheets and panting his moans into the fabric.  _Geez_. He honestly wouldn't have expected it of Keith to be so loud and wanton, but then again he'd yet to be fucked into the mattress himself. So maybe it was the angle. Speaking of which, he shifted and turned to find Keith's prostate, reveling in the desperate, punched-out noise he was rewarded with when he brushed against it. And then again, and again until Keith was starting to seize up beneath him. 

He cut him off again. 

" _Fuck!_ " Keith snarled. "What the... _what the fuck_  James?!" he panted. 

"Not. Yet." James huffed, granted he knew he was drawing this out ridiculously long and he was starting to feel a bit raw himself. He could only wonder how Keith's ass was doing. Speaking of which... He slapped a palm onto the soft flesh (eliciting a gasp) and squeezed sharply, rolling almost lazy thrusts into Keith as he dragged his fingers over his skin. He barely increased his pace, coasting to a more leisurely orgasm and watching Keith twitch beneath him, shoulders heaving and his head hanging down between them. 

Keith moaned and rolled against his thrusts, " _Please_." he rasped. 

James paused, looking up from where he licked at the dip of Keith's spine. What the fuck? Did Keith...was he  _begging?_

"Wh _a_ t?" he breathed shakily, incredulous.

Keith huffed and made a suspicious hiccuping sound as he rocked consistently backwards, "I said  _please!_ " he snapped, a broken quality to his voice that caught James off-guard. "Please just...let me  _come_." Keith added, trailing off into a hoarse whisper. 

James doubled over with how hard his orgasm hit him, rasping a hissing groan against Keith's back.  _Fuck_. He didn't expect that. Oh  _fuck_. He blinked his eyes open as he realized what just happened. God, he hadn't meant to come first. He reached down to jerk Keith off frantically. It only took about ten seconds, and then Keith was crying out like he did last time, only there was no murmur of Shirogane's name. A fact he was both grateful for and troubled by. Because - while it hurt - there was a small comfort in knowing it was just a simple, emotionless exchange. 

Keith went limp beneath him, save for his hips, still propped up on his knees. He panted raggedly, head turned away, and James let himself recover before he slipped away and dealt with the condom. He half-expected the door to slide open and shut with the other boy's departure while his back was turned. He was fairly surprised when he looked back after buttoning his pants back up and Keith was still laying on his bed, feet dangling off the edge and his shoulders shaking suspiciously. James was...concerned...just a little. Keith seemed so well put together even after his slip up the last time this happened. He had to wonder if he was more than just sexually frustrated.  

James gingerly sat on the bed, drawing a knee to his chest and biting his lip as he took in that smooth expanse of pale skin, dotted in beads of sweat that caught the light and made him look like he was fucking sparkling. Of  _course_. James swiped his bangs out of his eyes and cleared his throat. Keith groaned and stirred, propping himself up on his elbows and stubbornly staring at the wall. He made no move to get up, and James was growing fidgety. 

Keith remained in place for a time before sighed wetly, and - despite how subtle he tried to be - James could see he was wiping at his eyes before he hoisted himself up and sat back on his haunches. His body twitched as he turned and sat on the edge of the bed, recoiling from his own butt and making a small twinge of pride swell in James chest as he stood and stumbled. Keith planted a hand on the bedpost and reached down to grab his pants, limbs shaking as he hoisted them up his legs and buttoned them. James watched, trying but not trying  _too_ hard to see his face, curious to know if he was wearing an expression as solemn as he seemed to feel. 

"You didn't leave any-" Keith reached a hand back, touching his back, and James crossed his arms as he frowned at the floor. There would be some finger-shaped bruises on his hips most likely, but there were no marks on his back or neck. Sadly.

"No." 

Keith nodded, still turned away. He pulled his undershirt on and let his head loll back to stare at the ceiling while he collected himself again and clutched his Garrison uniform in his arms. He was still shaking, James could see, and while he knew it was for vastly different reasons, he realized with stunning clarity that this was just as emotionally taxing for Keith as it was for himself. Keith turned, and if he could James would give a triumphant pump of his fist when his footing wavered, his step toward the door hindered by a limp. He looked at James - finally - and  _yeah_...his eyes were rimmed red, lashes thick and sticking together from the remnants of tears. Maybe he had cried last time too. Who knows? After all James didn't get to see his face last time. 

Keith opened his mouth to speak-

"I  _know_. It never happened." James interrupted. It came out more bitterly than he would have liked. 

Keith floundered, and then he nodded, "Right." he murmured, "Thank..." he hunched his shoulders, rubbing his fingers at his temple like the words pained him, " _Thank you_." he rasped as he turned to leave. 

James was floored by the words of gratitude. So he didn't say anything as he watched him go, the awkward limp in his step a little less fulfilling after the fact. And if he watched the gloomy boy for the next few days to make sure he was alright (and also to see him compensate for the soreness with a more calculated gait when he walked)...well, he still wouldn't admit it if you asked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh....nice angst. My poor babies.
> 
> Wtf. I love them too much already this is ridiculous.


End file.
